


Seek it Out and Ye Shall Find

by DreamTeam



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I may edit this sometime in the future, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 16:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14429367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamTeam/pseuds/DreamTeam
Summary: Oikawa tugged gently against the cuffs, listening to the clank of metal on metal. It was an invigorating sound honestly and a shiver ran down his spine. The cuffs had a light layer of padding, connected by a small chain and met in the middle by another chain to connect with the bars in the headboard.“Still good?” Oikawa’s eyes shift to Iwaizumi who is leaned over, inspecting how the cuffs appear to be fitting on his wrists. He’s about to respond, opening his mouth to whine to Iwa-chan when his eyes find Kyoutani’s. Or he catches the other males face, eyes trained on something other than Oikawa. It's a little offending since he's the one currently tied up.Who could resist Iwa-chan’s cute butt? Instead of answering, he ends up letting out a quiet laugh and it only gets harder when Kyoutani’s eyes snap to his face and his eyes narrow threateningly. “Distracted, Mad dog-chan?” he teases.





	Seek it Out and Ye Shall Find

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Justaidenwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justaidenwrites/gifts).



> Here is your piece of filth. It could have probably been better, but I actually wrote this in a day and mostly at work, so I'm feeling pretty good about it. I hope you like it!

Oikawa tugged gently against the cuffs, listening to the clank of metal on metal. It was an invigorating sound honestly and a shiver ran down his spine. The cuffs had a light layer of padding, connected by a small chain and met in the middle by another chain to connect with the bars in the headboard. 

“Still good?” Oikawa’s eyes shift to Iwaizumi who is leaned over, inspecting how the cuffs appear to be fitting on his wrists. He’s about to respond, opening his mouth to whine to Iwa-chan when his eyes find Kyoutani’s. Or he catches the other males face, eyes trained on something other than Oikawa. It's a little offending since he's the one currently tied up. 

Who could resist Iwa-chan’s cute butt? Instead of answering, he ends up letting out a quiet laugh and it only gets harder when Kyoutani’s eyes snap to his face and his eyes narrow threateningly. “Distracted, Mad dog-chan?” he teases. 

A sharp gasp later and there is still the sound of skin on skin. Iwaizumi looks pleased at the good hit, but also a bit murderous. “Don’t use that stupid nickname here. We aren't putting up with your attitude today, Tooru.” 

This is the part Oikawa loves and his head gets a little fuzzy with the rush. The power lose is such a different from his normal in control personality. And having Kyoutani witness it - no being part of it - makes it feel so much more lewd. “Sorry daddy,” there's a pause as he glances over Iwa-chan’s shoulder, “sorry pup,” he adds. 

The pet names started not long after their activities in the bedroom began. Oikawa admitted to wanting to call them daddy, but that it didn't feel just right for Kyoutani. Iwaizumi had been using pup as a bit of a pet name previously and a small mumble about liking collars solidified puppy or pup as being a name for them. Oikawa was usually just called baby or Tooru or babe or something more innocent but general. 

He wiggles again when the air seems to still for too long, tugging against the chains to make a loud noise again. His head is clearing up and he much prefers the haze that the other two tend to put him into. Another sharp smack to the side of his ass, almost hip, gets a quiet moan. “Now, now Iwa-chan, it's obvious Kyouken-chan doesn't want me being the one getting spanked.” 

Pretty gold eyes narrow again and it sends another chill down his spine. Iwaizumi doesn't even look when he reaches back and wraps strong fingers around the collar on Kyoutani’s neck. A careful but forceful tug later and the third of their group was kneeling on the bed beside the raven. “He’s not being a very good baby. Wanna help teach him a lesson, pup?” 

“Always.” His hand twitches, but before Oikawa gets any more attention- he doesn't hog it all the time - Iwaizumi is slotting their mouths together. It's always hot the way Kyoutani submits to the older, but still seems to be able to dominate Iwaizumi. He gives in when the older pushes, but takes control when he knows he won't be scolded. There's a brief flash of tongue as their mouths work and Oikawa whines, kicking out his legs and shaking the chains. 

He doesn't care to have the spotlight all the time, but being ignored isn't fun either. “We’ll get to you. Gonna see how many times you'll come tonight before you keep that mouth shut.” Kyoutani licks his lips and Oikawa moans, letting out another needy noise and kicking at the younger male. One of Iwaizumi’s hands settles on his thigh and pins it down - which always does things to Oikawa’s body - leaning in again to kiss Kyoutani hard. The younger let's put a groan of his own, hands coming up to pull at Iwaizumi’s hair just as he likes. A bit of shifting and there's a hand wrapped around Kyoutani’s erection, sliding so slowly and Oikawa feels his own dick twitch, a dribble of pre-come sliding from the tip on to his stomach. 

“Hajime, Kentarou, please,” he begs and he wants to touch. Why did he ever think being restrained was hot? He can't touch Kyoutani’s short hair, cant grab that soft collar and demand his own kisses. He isn't able to run his hands over Iwaizumi’s arms, feel the muscles bulge and the way his stomach twitches when you slide your hand down. Its It's a different thing to watch, Kyoutani’s hand sliding down and Iwaizumi’s stomach tightening before the blonde’s fingers brush teasingly over Iwaizumi’s cock. 

It's hard and red and he's sure that its warm against Kyoutani’s fingers. They separate when Iwaizumi’s thumb drags over Kyoutani’s slit and the blonde let's out a lewd moan. Oikawa takes the chance to cry out himself and tugs harshly at the cuffs, thrusting his hips into nothing. He's aware there isn't any friction, but it doesn't stop him from moving and wishing. Dreaming about a pink mouth wrapped around his dick. Kyoutani is probably the best at giving blowjobs in their group. He's got perfect suction and amazing control of his tongue. 

Kyoutani’s hand frees itself from Iwaizumi’s hair and Oikawa only has a brief moment before it's coming down to hit against his cock. Definitely not the hardest he can hit, Oikawa knows that, but it still leads him to screaming and his erection leaking, a dark angry red at this point. “You’re being so good, baby, don't start acting out now,” Iwa-chan cooes. It's too sweet and Oikawa should have known it would be short lived. “Roll over, baby. I think you should be punished for acting out so much today.” Kyoutani is the one who help move him and Iwaizumi runs a hand through his hair gently. 

“Go ahead. Don't forget we both know how hard you can hit, so you better not go easy on him,” Iwaizumi warns and Oikawa whimpers, rutting his hips into the bed now that he's on his stomach. A calloused hand lands on his right cheek and he chokes on a sound, thrusting his hips faster into the bed. 

“You better stop. If you get off against the bed,I'm not letting up and you know we will make your next orgasm that much stronger.” ” Another sharp slap to his left cheek, another loud moan, and then Kyoutani is lifting his hips and making sure they stay off the bed. Iwaizumi leans down and his lips attach to his neck, teeth scraping over the skin and he bites down on the sensitive spot under his neck as Kyoutani lands his hardest smack yet on the tender skin on his right globe. “Count, baby.” Oikawa is going to make a comment about the puppy being the one to take orders, not give them, but another hit lands and he shouts again. 

“One,” he gasps and his body is quacking, hips pushing back to try to brush against Kyoutani’s hand and hopefully feel that beautiful pain again. He could probably come from this, just a little more and he could. After the hits start coming faster and just as hard. “Two, three, f-four.” Iwaizumi has slid a hand under his chest and on the fifth hit, his fingers pinch a nipple and tug. 

A sharp intake of breath, four hits, and Iwa-chan not laying off his nipples and Oikawa can feel himself shaking as he comes apart. His eyes are tightly shut and his bottom lip is starting to hurt from how hard he is biting it. “Such a good boy. That's it, baby,” the raven whispers, running his hand over his back while Kyoutani strokes over the heated red skin on his ass. “You did so well, Tooru. I hope your ready to go again.” Iwaizumi leans forward and Oikawa lets his face go slack and kisses Iwaizumi back, relaxing in to him and the softness of his lips. 

“Pup,” he croaks, unable to even get out another nickname because it's too hard to think more than what is immediately in front of him. Which happens to be Iwaizumi and Kyoutani. The blonde thankfully knows what he wants and leans forward to press their lips together now that Iwaizumi’s are gone. It's a harder kiss and the blonde bites at his lip, likely harder than he had meant to. 

Oikawa whimpers softly when Kyoutani pulls away, mouth following, but the blonde just keeps moving backwards. “That's one. How are you thinking for the next portion?” His eyes are on Iwaizumi, Oikawa being ignored and his thighs shake with holding himself up and the fact he feels like he's being used. Not in a bad way, he has asked for this sort of thing in the past. Watching Kyoutani and Iwaizumi go for it together is always hot. Feeling unable to touch, only watch, and having to watch them. Who would ever look away from two buff hot guys touching each other. 

Iwaizumi motions forward and they kiss chastely. They've developed this sense for each other. Oikawa and Iwaizumi have had it for so long, having been friends since they were children. Iwaizumi seemed to get Kyoutani pretty quickly, having a similar mindset as him. It didn't take them long to fall together. Oikawa and Kyoutani though took longer, having to figure the other out, learn to listen to each other until words were no longer needed. It caused fights in the beginning - Kyoutani not being great at talking and Oikawa just not getting it as well - thankfully Iwaizumi was always there to break them up and settle everyone down. 

“I think Tooru would enjoy your “magical tongue” for a little while.” Iwaizumi changed his tone for a moment, making fun of Oikawa apparently. The brunette didn't care much though, not with Kyoutani’s hand still caressing his ass and the contemplating look on his face. He gives a nod and shuffles back behind Tooru again, spreading his cheeks and blowing lightly over his pucker when it's exposed. 

“Suck daddy off,” Kyoutani demands gruffly and lands a light smack on his left cheek. Oikawa yelps, moaning loudly. He turns his head, eyeing the beautiful cock in front of his face. When had Iwa-chan moved? He can't think too much on that though, listening to Kyoutani - not that he has a choice, the blonde hasn't moved since he demanded that and Oikawa knows he won't get what he wants until he does something for the other. Not moving your hips while tilting your head towards a dick was a lot harder than one expected. He still needed some ability to grind back on Kyoutani’s tongue, but Iwaizumi was just an inch too far. 

Not one to give up on or off the court, he made it work, fitting his mouth around Iwaizumi’s cock and moaning when a wet tongue finally ran over him from balls to tailbone. “Fuck my mouth daddy, please.” The words always seem to get Iwaizumi moving, because soon enough he’s shuffling forward on his knees and sliding the tip of his cock inside of Oikawa’s mouth again. This is definitely the best and he loves the feeling of having stimulus from both sides, Kyoutani taking his time with swirling his tongue around his entrance and Iwaizumi taking little time to begin thrusting into his mouth. 

He’s glad Iwa-chan is taking care of moving in and out because he doesn’t think he could pay much attention when Kyoutani begins to really get in to it. He’s been swirling long enough that Oikawa knows he must be loosening up, wet and look like a mess. But Kyoutani begins to suck, biting any time he feels like Oikawa may be getting used to the feeling. He always did like to surprise the other two, being the wildcard when it came to most things. The soft leather brushing his thighs every so often all too good of a reminder. He comes back to Iwaizumi when Kyoutani finally slides his tongue in, but only because they seem to be talking telepathically, Iwaizumi balls deep in his mouth and Oikawa choking when he tries to suck in a breath and make a noise. 

It’s probably best that he was gagged with the raven’s cock anyway, because he’s sure that whatever noise would have come out would have been something to use to tease him with for months to come. Until Oikawa did something else for them to tease him with, not that he wasn’t able to get back at them. The only one who didn’t seem to get any teasing was Iwaizumi and Oikawa figured that was because both of them wanted to make sure he felt as loved as he was. 

Which was a lot, especially when his hips were losing rhythm and he was choking Oikawa on almost every other thrust, Kyoutani’s tongue still barely edging in him. It seemed like forever and only a second for Iwaizumi to freeze, letting out a low groan and Oikawa’s mouth to be filled with one of the best flavors on Earth. Okay, maybe it wasn’t that great, but it seemed like it when it was coming from Iwa-chan. Everything seemed better when it was coming from him and he was pretty sure Kyoutani would agree with that. Although they had both told him in the past that eating him out as a favorite activity of theirs. 

He was sure that it was for the exact reason happening now. Iwaizumi pulled out and Oikawa was able to finish swallowing up his come, tongue following the raven for one last lick to the lip. Iwaizumi tended to be oversensitive and his reactions while coming down were always the best. While Oikawa loved the feeling and Kyoutani seemed to prefer cuddles after he had come, Iwaizumi seemed to not be able to handle himself, always louder always responsive and always unsure of whether to pull away or dive back in. But once his mouth was free and clear, Oikawa began the typical activity that led to teasing, not that it bothered him much. 

He’s always been loud and the other two have been aware of this. His voice tends to carry after years of volleyball and he doesn’t really know how to be quiet when he isn’t paying attention to his volume - which is impossible with Kyoutani’s tongue in your ass. It’s never anything coherent, usually just a jumble of the two’s names and begs for more. Always more. “Kentarou, Ken...tarou,” he pleads, hips rocking back now, shoulders sore from his tense arms and trying to pull back. He loves getting his hands in Kyoutani’s hair when this happens. It wasn’t long enough to hold on to, but it was still a sort of grounding exercise. 

Kyoutani pulls back for a moment, blowing warm air over his hole and chuckling when Oikawa whines and squirms. He dives back in after that and licks his tongue back inside, tracing over his walls and sucking as he pulls out. “A little help,” he murmurs to Iwaizumi who still looks pretty out of it. At least that was what Oikawa thought when he was able to peak an eye open. He quickly shuts them again though and buries his head in the pillow. Iwaizumi grabs the lube, blueberry flavor - Kyoutani’s favorite - lubing up his fingers and sliding one in slowly. 

The blonde doesn’t let up either so now both of his boyfriends are preparing him. Kyoutani can’t really get his tongue back in with only one of Iwaizumi’s fingers in him. Soon though the raven is adding a second finger and when he scissors them to open Oikawa more, Kyoutani’s tongue slides in. It’s a blessing and a curse. He knows it means that they are coming to the good part, but it’s more torture having both of them in him at once. 

“Kentarou, Hajime, please!” he begs, gasping for air and biting in to the pillow so he isn’t as loud. Not that it’s doing a whole lot, just muffling the words he’s saying and hopefully keeping all of his pleas for the other two quiet. He screams in to the pillow when they don’t let up, Kyoutani swirling his tongue and Iwaizumi stretching him slowly. His fingers keep ghosting over that little of bundle of nerves, just a little harder, a little deeper, and he would be hitting the spot to see stars. 

“As you wish, baby.” He can hear the grin in Iwaizumi’s words and it’s the only warning he gets before there are a three fingers in him and all of them pressed against his prostate. He truly screams then, body tensing and all of his muscles taut. A hand grabs his hair and pulls his head back so he’s unable to muffle anything in the pillow. It ends up a scream that sounds mostly like “HajiKen” which his brain idle puts away as a stupid name for them if he can remember after his brain is drained through his dick. Speaking of, there’s a spare hand wrapping around his cock and tugging harshly. The puddle below him must be growing and he only adds to it when he lets go and comes again against the sheets. 

He can’t hold himself up, legs shaking too hard and body exhausted so he ends up collapsing on to the bed. His brain isn’t functioning and he just lays for a moment, Iwaizumi’s fingers slipping from within him easily. He tries to get his breathing under control, turning and forcing his eyes to open and look back at the other two. It seems he wasn’t the only one affected because Kyoutani has one hand in Iwaizumi’s hair and the other gripping his hip tightly, their lips pressed together hard and Oikawa is seeing quite a bit of tongue from their messy kiss. Iwaizumi has a hand on Kyoutani’s shoulder and the other on his hip. They almost mirror each other. 

He gets to just watch for a little resting until he’s sure they will start again. The main event hasn’t even begun. He relaxes in to the bed, settling in to watch the show. Kyoutani moves from Iwaizumi’s mouth, mouthing down over his neck and sucking a dark mark to match the one on Oikawa’s neck. The noises Iwaizumi makes have always gotten to Oikawa and he lets out a needy noise, shifting to remind them that he’s still there and waiting. Not that he can deny them this, but when he isn’t even able to touch the other, it doesn’t seem right to have to wait so long. 

They kiss again and Kyoutani settle Iwaizumi down, leaving him on his back, which makes for easier access for Oikawa to kiss the raven. “Hi, Iwa-chan. Fancy seeing you here,” he teases sleepily and leans in to kiss the other. It’s lazy, mainly because Oikawa doesn’t think he could get more energy now. Iwaizumi seems fine with that though because he’s a bit distracted with what Kyoutani is doing. 

A short look down and Oikawa can see Kyoutani between another set of legs, head bent low and tongue lapping against Iwaizumi’s entrance. “Shit,” Iwaizumi curses and his chin dips down to his chest. Oikawa really wishes that he had use of his hands, wishes he could tip that face up and kiss him until he can’t think at all. Until the only thing on his mind is Kyoutani and Oikawa and the wonderful feelings in his body. He knows exactly what that tongue can do, just got done experiencing it. It’s no surprising when Iwaizumi loses his hold on his voice and small groans, moans, and gasps at every change Kyoutani must be doing. 

Oikawa leans as far as he can, pressing kisses to Iwaizumi’s chest and arm when he can reach either. “Good job, Kentarou. Look at what you do to Iwaizumi. He’s so wet from this, you’re doing so good, pup.” He smiles down at the blonde who seems to have zoned in on Iwaizumi’s cock which is leaking against his stomach, a steady stream and a dark red to compliment the flush covering the rest of his skin. How could anyone possibly ignore such a sight and Kyoutani is no better, leaning up and wrapping his lips around Iwaizumi’s dick to suck it clean of the liquid. 

“Come on, pup, you gotta get on with it,” Iwaizumi moans, hands sliding down to stroke Kyoutani’s head before pulling him back. He grabs the lube that was still by Oikawa’s hip and holds it out to the other. The blonde grabs it and Oikawa watches him cover his fingers, slipping them between Iwaiziumi’s legs and circling one around his hole. 

“Wait! Can you…. Can you turn around so I can see better?” If he can’t touch, at least he can have a front row seat. Thankfully, the two shuffle until Oikawa has a beautiful view of Iwaizumi’s pucker and gets a careful kiss from Kyoutani. “Thanks.” He’s got a goofy smile on his face as that finger circles again and Kyoutani slowly eases it in. None of them go all that rough in the beginning, no matter how much they like it rough later on. Preparation is always key to these sorts of things. 

One finger slowly turns in to two and about the time Kyoutani seems to find Iwaizumi’s prostate Oikawa can feel his own arousal stirring again. Iwaizumi’s face goes slack and then tense as the blonde teases him and preps him for what’s to come. It’s definitely going to be bigger than two fingers, but they all know when the others are ready. “Good boy, pup. You’re doing so well getting daddy ready. Gonna fuck him so good, I know you are. He always talks about it the next day, about how good you make him feel. How good you both make us feel.” Oikawa loves the pink flush that covers Kyoutani’s ears and cheeks. It skips the lower portion of his cheeks, but his chest gets so red when he’s flustered and it’s slowly going red now. 

“You’re next, baby. I hope you haven’t let yourself get any tighter,” Iwaizumi grits out and groans loudly. Kyoutani pulls his fingers out then and the three take a moment to breath before they’re moving. It’s all action from there, Iwaizumi moves to position himself behind Oikawa and Kyoutani behind him. “Ready, babe?” Oikawa nods and Iwaizumi eases himself in slowly, careful even with all of the prep they had done before. Once he’s bottomed out, he waits Kyoutani trailing a finger over his stretched hole again before lining up his own cock and pressing in. 

Kyoutani is the lucky one who gets to set the pace and he doesn’t start it off slow, no they go straight in to things. He pulls out to thrust back in harshly, a sharp slap of skin against skin sounding off in the room when his skin connects to Iwaizumi’s. His thrust pushes Iwaizumi in to Oikawa, grinding him in deep and making Oikawa cry out. He doesn’t slow down, keeping up the fast pace in to Iwaizumi and reaching around the raven to land another hit on Oikawa’s still pink butt. 

It’s a mess of sounds and gasps as the three of them move and Iwaizumi can’t pull out much, so he ends up just grinding deep into Oikawa. Iwaizumi is the first to come, followed by Kyoutani, both not far off from each other. They have been holding out for the whole time that they had teased Oikawa, it isn’t a surprise that they came quicker than the burnette. And they don’t leave him hanging for long, Iwaizumi wraps a hand around his dick quickly, stroking harshly and Kyoutani slides a couple fingers in to press against his prostate again. 

As they come down from their highs they are forced to take a moment to breath before Kyoutani can get up and go to get them a washcloth. They spend time cleaning each other, Oikawa taking the least amount of cleaning with how exhausted he is. Once cleaned, they settle into bed and cuddle up together. Kyoutani gets to be middle because he hasn’t had as much attention as the other two tonight and they need to make sure he knows that he deserves just the same. “That was great, Mad Dog-chan.”

“Why do you insist on that fucking stupid name?” Kyoutani demands and Oikawa laughs, pressing his face in to the blondes neck. Iwaizumi rolls his eyes and hits Oikawa’s head gently, wrapping his arm around Kyoutani after so he can pull him closer and cuddle up tighter to the younger.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it all the way, thanks for reading!! My tumblr is spousematerial.tumblr.com come shout about iwaoi or whatever with me. And if you want any porn written please give me prompts, I'm trying to get better!!


End file.
